russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The trio of Kaibigan stars and news anchors of your favorite IBC 13 shows
March 8, 2019 by James Patrick Anarcon posted on March 8, 2019 Mara Aquino, Rizza Diaz, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Sarah Geronimo It was in the '70s and '80s, when IBC-13 has started the sitcom Iskul Bukol, which starred the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (TVJ) are the triumvirate and considered as three of the pillars of comedy in the Philippine entertainment industry. And now, IBC-13, under the leadership of its new president and CEO Kat de Castro and in celebration of 60 years of entertainment, has a total of five of the top-rating and award-winning news and entertainment programs with a trio like a female lead opposite her two males. PEP.ph (Philippine Entertainment Portal) lists down these Kaibigan shows that proved to be a hit among viewers like a certified Kaibigan as a trio, including Mara Aquino's Oh My Gising!, Express Balita, DMZ TV Danze Party, Joyce Abestano-starrer Iskul Bukol and Sarah Geronimo's Sarah G. Live. Hajji Kaamiño, Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos Hajji Kaamiño, Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos :Oh My Gising! :Monday to Friday 4:55 am :In one of the most exciting new shows in IBC 13, Mara Aqunio leads the morning show as a morning girl as she shifts from one role after another such as hosting and performer in Oh My Gising!, a morning magazine variety show where she offers the hottest intrigues in showbiz, lifestyle, lifestyle, pop culture, hangouts, adventure, educational, fashion and beauty tips and trends, fitness and wellness, gimmicks, kids, schools, sports, fun and games involving audience members, fan arts made by fans, dance steps, movies, celebrities and stars, music, food and performers, opposite two male news anchors: Vincent Santos is a newscaster in the morning newscast segment Headline 13 as he delivers the hot and fresh news and Hajji Kaamiño delivers the traffic updates and sports news like a sportscaster. :Photo by: IBC 13 Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go (news desk), TG Kintanar (IBC News Center) :Express Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30 pm :Simulcast on IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese :Multi-awarded female veteran broadcast journalists and Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go leads the primetime news as Express Balita, IBC 13's longest-running, top-rating, multi-awarded and the leading primetime news program opposite two male co-anchors: veteran broadcaster and anchorman TG Kintanar and veteran radio and TV practitioner Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, true to the station's commitment of public service at the core of its brand of journalism by delivering the hot and fresh news and grill them for the hottest and hard-hitting news in and around the country, with segments on public service, police reports, sports, and entertainment. The legendary Express Balita continues to be the consistent top-rater as the undisputed number one primetime news program in the country. :Photo by: IBC 13 DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco :DMZ TV Danze Party :Friday 10:00 pm :Simulcast on the nation's number one danze music FM radio station 89 DMZ and DMZ Channel :Rizza Diaz leads the cool gang as the sexy party princess in the weekly MTV-style dance variety show DMZ TV Danze Party, opposite two male co-hosts: versatile hunk actor JC Tiuseco and the DJ heartthrob DJ Tom Taus, more than just videos while listen and groove the music and move to the beat. :Photo by: IBC 13 Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) Basti Gonzales (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt) :Iskul Bukol :Saturday 7:00 pm :Joyce Abestano topbills the K-12 high school curriculum adaptation of the longest-running sitcom of the same title as the Diliman High School era and became the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom. As a cute and sassy high school girl at the public high school DIliman High School as the main setting of the sitcom with DepEd permit. Joyce shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player in Iskul Bukol. Since it has been consistent high viewership with its ratings on its timeslot and it allowed Joyce to be dubbed as the Comedy Princess, opposite two male co-stars: Patrick Destura and Basti Gonzales were hailed as their generation’s young superstars. :Photo by: IBC 13 Sam Y.G., Sarah Geronimo, Andrei Felix Sam Y.G., Sarah Geronimo, Andrei Felix :Sarah G. Live :Sunday 8:00 pm :Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo conquers the stage as a true total concert performer in her very own live solo musical variety show every Sunday night as Sarah G. Live, opposite two male co-hosts Andrei Felix and Sam Y.G. Sarah G. redefines the popstar with her incomparable world-class concert performances that will prove that she is the biggest superstar of her generation. Aside from showcasing her singing prowess, Sarah will also share in the show real life experiences and never-before-seen Sarah G. moments. :Photo by: IBC 13